Des hommes oiseaux
by Shangreela
Summary: ACHEVEE Un oiseau sans ailes n'est pas un oiseau. Qu'à cela ne tienne - il suffit de les lui donner.  Faire des résumés aussi pourris après tout ce temps, c'est navrant. Je pense que mon cas est désespéré de ce côté-ci...
1. Le nid

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Warning : Léger Episode related 201 – The Siege/Sous le feu de l'ennemi

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee, malgré ses plus grandes occupations actuelles ;)

Note de l'auteur : Les dialogues en italiques sont issus de la version française de l'épisode.

* * *

**LE NID**

...

Le ciel offrait l'entièreté de son omniprésente étendue au regard pensif de l'homme appuyé à la balustrade de la levée d'Atlantis.

Il venait d'échapper à la mort, encore une fois. Dans l'espace, cette fois-ci. Au sens propre du terme puisque Sheppard (eh oui, toujours lui !) l'avait emmené sans daigner lui demander son avis pour une petite course-poursuite spatiale improvisée à bord d'un F-302 piloté tout à l'humain… Pas qu'il n'eût pas confiance en les talents de pilote du Colonel, mais tout de même, le module de navigation assisté aurait été appréciable, non ?

Certes, Sheppard s'en était sorti, et plutôt bien en plus, _mais_ (car il y a toujours un _mais_) il était sûr que le système d'assistance aurait permis au Colonel d'éviter ces loopings (sans parler de cet _affreux_ freinage d'urgence !). Ce qui lui faisait penser, tiens, qu'il devait rapidement se pencher sur les inhibiteurs inertiels.

_« 0ù sont passés les inhibiteurs inertiels ?_

_- Inhibiteurs ou pas, à cette vitesse vous sentez quand même passer les loopings._

_- Merci d'me prévenir !_

_**Hors de question**_ qu'il remontât dans un de ces engins de mort sans une augmentation de leurs performances. Quoiqu'on en pût dire, son estomac _était_ précieux. Remarque, ça explique la coupe de cheveux toujours méga branché de notre Cap'tain Kirk !

Le Capitaine Kirk affrontait-il les situations d'urgences avec une telle désinvolture ? Il ne se rappelait plus trop. Le leur, en tout cas, ne cillait jamais. Lorsqu'il s'indulgeait d'y penser, il se sentait fier d'appartenir à cette équipe (mais ça lui filait le cafard, alors il ne s'accordait pas souvent cette faiblesse). Ronon n'hésiterait même pas une nanoseconde à tuer tout un bataillon si cela pouvait aider un de ses équipiers Teyla était une femme incroyablement avisée et courageuse Sheppard s'arracherait le bras avec un couteau à beurre si ça pouvait sauver un membre de son équipe (et ça n'était pas _que_ son entraînement militaire, où alors ils n'avaient vraiment pas tous eu le même). Il ne doutait pas que Sheppard était prêt à sacrifier leur F-302 si ç'avait été nécessaire.

Et il se sentait fier d'avoir été dans l'appareil ayant protégé le Dédale. (même si, _bon_, il n'avait pas _vraiment_ prévu de décoller quand il était monté dedans, juste de sauver sa peau d'une dépressurisation sévère, mais quand même, ça en jetait !) Même si Sheppard aurait sacrifié sa vie sans sourciller. Privant les mondes de son prodigieux génie et de grandes découvertes merveilleuses. Bref.

Il n'avait alors encore jamais volé. Il avait beau régulièrement emprunter la Porte des Etoiles et les Jumpers, ou même le Dédale, ce n'était pas pareil. Les inhibiteurs inertiels étaient si puissants qu'il ne sentait aucun mouvement et pouvait se tenir debout dans la salle des commandes sans vaciller alors que la bataille faisait rage. Mais, là, isolé avec Sheppard dans le petit habitacle du F-302…

Il avait pu ressentir la puissance de la propulsion, la pression à laquelle se soumettait la carlingue, sentir son estomac se tordre et se nouer, la poussée le clouer à son siège et l'air quitter ses poumons lors du freinage d'urgence, voir l'air mortellement concentré de Sheppard dans le reflet du cockpit et la poigne qu'il maintenait sur le manche frémissant alors même qu'il plaisantait avec lui et tentait de le rassurer. Le F-302 était un appareil de chasse, taillé pour la rapidité et l'attaque il rugissait et avalait les kilomètres spatiaux comme rien d'autre de connu.

C'était une expérience totalement différente. Unique.

Il n'avait jamais vu le ciel ainsi. A Atlantis, il faisait presque toujours beau, si l'on exceptait les fameuses Tempêtes du siècle, tous les vingt ans. Le ciel était bleu, et se reflétait dans l'eau, à moins que ce ne fusse l'eau qui ne s'y reflétât. La couleur bleue était due à la diffraction des molécules colorées sur les cônes et les bâtonnets en fonction de la lumière, blablabla. Il savait le ciel, il le _comprenait_. Il était, après tout, astrophysicien (entre autres).

Mais Sheppard - oui, Sheppard le lui avait fait _vivre_. Les loopings, la vitesse, la couleur, la poussée. La chaleur à l'approche de la couronne de l'étoile, la crainte de mourir brûlé par les radiations, l'excitation de la chasse, l'angoisse de l'asphyxie.

Les yeux levés depuis de longs moments vers ce ciel dont il venait de faire la fabuleuse rencontre, Rodney se disait qu'il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les cieux fascinaient tant Sheppard. Parmi eux qui pouvaient plus que nul autre se targuer d'explorer les cieux, Sheppard _volait_ (et il avait eu raison, aussi : nullement besoin pour lui du module de navigation assistée pour piloter un F-302).

...

Peut-être existait-il une minuscule probabilité (de l'ordre du nano millième) que l'expérience en valle le coup…

0ui, peut-être. Sans danger de mort imminente, cette fois-ci.

* * *

Ceci est donc la première vignette ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

La suivante normalement jeudi prochain !

_Lyly[u]_


	2. L'essor

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Warning : Léger Episode related 201 – The Siege/Sous le feu de l'ennemi, spoilers 213

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee, toutes fautes restantes sont les miennes !

Note de l'auteur : Les dialogues en italiques sont issus de la version française de l'épisode

* * *

L'ESSOR

...

Sheppard doit lire dans les pensées. C'est la seule possibilité. Sinon pourquoi serait-il en tenue de vol devant moi, bras croisés dans le dos, me proposant…

« Vous pouvez répéter ça ?

Il me regarde comme si ma question tout à fait légitime était la chose la plus stupide aux mondes. Personnellement je pense que c'est Kavanagh, et comme je suis le génie des deux, j'estime avoir plus raison que lui.

« Je vais voler, McKay. Envie de vous joindre à moi ?

- Nous sommes sur le Dédale…

- Vous avez remarqué ?

- … qui n'est pas sous votre commandement.

Il me sort sa moue nonchalante et hausse une épaule.

« Suite à l'affaire de l'IA, et à celle du Goa'uld, on a estimé me valoir quelques faveurs.

Et il a demandé de voler. Dans un F-302. Un de ces petits bijoux de technologies terrienne et asgarde. _0h. Mon. Dieu_.

« Et vous me demandez à moi de vous accompagner ?

- 0h allez, McKay, vous n'allez pas me dire que le baptême de la dernière fois vous a suffi !

Eh bien, non, soit, je ne le dirai pas.

Bon, okay, il a raison. C'est agaçant.

Je _meurs_ d'envie de réessayer.

J'acquiesce avec réluctance, histoire de cacher mon impatience. Ça fait pas très génial, si vous voulez mon avis. Et je suis toujours génial. Si si.

« Ma foi, je veux bien vous accompagner.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Combien le paye Colgate ?

« Super !

Il me sort de son dos une tenue de vol et me la tend avec un sourcil levé. Il avait déjà tout prévu, le saligaud ! Je proteste en roulant des yeux, pour la forme, et m'empare des vêtements tendus pour les revêtir hâtivement. J'ai un peu de mal à maîtriser le tremblement de mes doigts. Je vais remonter à bord d'un F-302 ! Ce sont des merveilles de technologies, sur lesquelles Samantha Carter a passé des heures… Comme je l'envie. Travailler sur l'alliance intergalactique des Asgards et des Terriens ? Voilà un projet à ma hauteur ! Calculer la réserve d'oxygène, mettre au point le système de répartition uniforme de la poussée, la sécurité des moteurs, et le réservoir, quel merveilleux défi !

Je me fige soudain alors que je reforme la fermeture éclair de la veste de pilotage. Et si l'on tombe en panne de carburant ? Combien de temps pourrions-nous dériver et survivre avant que le Dédale ne nous repère et ne nous téléporte ? Et s'il ne nous retrouve pas ? Si le F-302 était attiré par l'orbite d'une étoile, d'une nova ? Si on perd le signal radio avec le Dédale ? La quantité d'oxygène contenue dans le cockpit est limitée, d'autant plus si l'un des occupants panique légèrement… Si les Wraiths nous tombent dessus ? Un appareil de la taille des F-302 ne contient pas assez d'armement pour résister efficacement. Deux darts en viendraient à bout sans effort.

« Respirez, McKay. Vous êtes tout bleu.

Je lève les yeux vers Sheppard. Il me regarde franchement, mains dans les poches. Ses épaules sont détendues et son regard sourit. Je relâche doucement le souffle que j'ai retenu sans m'en apercevoir.

« Inspirez maintenant. Voilà, c'est mieux. Navré de vous le dire, mais le bleu ne vous va pas vraiment…

- Je porte du bleu tous les jours, Colonel.

- C'est c'que j'dis…

Je le fusille du regard pendant qu'il ricane, fier de sa désespérante bêtise. Je suis entouré de singes qui parlent – pour ne proférer que des inepties, ô joie…

« Ne vous faîtes pas de mouron, McKay, reprend-il en sortant de la pièce.

Je lui emboîte le pas et me retrouve à ses côtés dans le couloir.

« Je pense être capable de nous emmener faire un petit tour puis de revenir sains et saufs. Je suis pas trop mauvais, vous savez.

Traduction : je suis sacrément bon, faites-moi un peu confiance McKay ! Le pire, c'est que c'est certainement vrai. De ce que j'en ai vu, Sheppard est plutôt balèze en pilotage. Il était pilote d'hélico en Afghanistan, après tout. Ça doit pas être pour rien, si ?

« Pas d'I.A. ni d'étoile en fusion cette fois-ci. Juste nous, la bête et le ciel. Vous allez adorer.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, « mon Colonel », lancé-je en mettant bien l'accent sur son nouveau grade, qu'il s'agit d'un F-302, et non d'un cheval ?

- Ça dépend, lequel préféreriez-vous ?

- Je vous _déteste_, répliquai-je.

Ce qui est faux, bien sûr. Fait dont il a, naturellement, également connaissance, comme le prouve sa répartie :

« Mais non, et vous le savez. Qui auriez-vous pour vous embarquer dans des missions suicides sinon, hm ? Je vous le dis : sans moi, la vie vous semblerait bien routinière et horriblement ennuyeuse…

- Aucun risque. J'aurais toujours Zelenka et la quasi-totalité de l'équipage Atlantis pour la placer en situation de vie ou de mort toutes les semaines.

Silence. 0n ne sait quoi répondre, Capitaine Kirk ? Ah !

« C'est pas faux, admet-il.

Je sais. J'ai toujours raison.

Il s'arrête devant une porte. C'est l'entrée de la passerelle d'envol. Derrière cette simple cloison nous attendent les F-302 ne priant qu'à voler, nous dedans.

...

C'est étrange comme deux situations différentes permettent de remarquer des éléments totalement différents d'une chose pourtant identique. À l'arrière du cockpit, c'est étroit et presque exigu. 'doit pas y avoir d'énormes réserves d'oxygène, là-dedans… Si ma tension augmente encore, je risque de perdre connaissance avant même de décoller. Vous pensez que Carson accepterait de se faire téléporter pour venir m'aider ?

Sheppard appuie sur plein de boutons et enclenche au bas mot une douzaine de trucs dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je ne lui dirai jamais. Plutôt affronter Ronon en duel.

Sheppard allume l'appareil. Un frémissement agite toute la structure, et le puissant sifflement créé par l'activité des moteurs emplit le hangar. Soudain, le F-302 ressemble plus à une bête excitée impatiente de partir qu'à un avion de chasse intergalactique.

« Bienvenue sur Air Pégase, chantonne Sheppard d'une voix modulée (cet homme a-t-il réellement 37 ans ?). Merci d'attacher casque et ceinture, de s'asseoir tout au fond du siège et d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Je m'appelle John Sheppard, je serai votre pilote sur ce vol. Des questions ?

- Vous me laisserez prendre le manche ?

Il rit puis sourit.

C'était à moitié sincère, Cap'tain Kirk. Ne me l'aviez-vous proposé qu'hypocritement, sûr de mon refus ?

_« Vous avez été vraiment courageux Rodney. J'vous passe le manche ?  
- Vous feriez ça ?_

_- Hm, non._

Et si moi aussi je voulais piloter, Cap'tain Kirk ?

« Allez, c'est parti, annonce-t-il en refermant ses doigts sur le manche.

Et interrompant mes réflexions Je ne volerai sans doute jamais plus, de toute manière, alors autant ne pas trop y réfléchir. _Carpe diem._

L'appareil commence doucement à avancer vers la passerelle de décollage. Ça fait un boucan d'enfer ! Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer (ma tension doit battre tous les seuils humains connus), d'excitation cette fois-ci. Je vais voler.

Je vois Sheppard sangler son casque et vérifie le mien. 0n n'est jamais trop prudents.

« Prêt, McKay ?

0h oui, je suis prêt. Très très prêt. En avant !

« Affirmatif.

- Parfait. Préparez-vous, ça va secouer un peu…

- SheppAAAAAAArd !

Par Einstein et Samantha Carter, il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Après avoir brutalement basculé (sous l'effet de son poids ou de son pilote _légèrement_ taquin - il va apprendre à apprécier les douches froides celui-là !) hors du hangar, le F-302 plonge. Ici, l'apesanteur n'existe pas, mais les Gs, oui. La brusque accélération me cloue quasiment à mon siège et je ne peux qu'essayer de calmer mon cœur affolé. À côté de ça, les montages russes, c'est de la gnognotte. _Ri-di-__cule !_

Le F-302 continue de plonger dans l'immensité pleine de néant de l'espace. Nous plongeons dans le vide, dans l'hydrogène galactique dénué de couleur, de lumière. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond et sans fin. Projetés par la puissance du petit appareil, nous fendons l'atmosphère et nous enfonçons toujours plus loin dans le rien. L'habitacle et tout l'assemblage semblent trembler sous la pression de tout cet espace sur la petite structure cassable, _disloquable_, alors que nous filons sans heurts, comme une goutte d'huile dans un verre d'eau. Je me sens à la fois atrocement vulnérable et extrêmement puissant. C'est affolant, terrifiant. C'est… tout simplement génial !

J'éclate de rire.

Comment ai-je pu un jour me demander pourquoi John aimait voler ? La réponse est simple : il faudrait être complètement fou pour ne pas vouloir voler*****, sans parler d'_aimer_.

« Sheppard ? appelai-je dans le casque.

- McKay ?

- Vous pourriez continuer de faire ça ?

- Avec plaisir, Rodney.

J'aime cet homme.

...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous volons lorsque Sheppard annonce qu'il doit remonter. Nous nous sommes sûrement pas mal éloignés du dédale, maintenant. Cependant, remonter ne signifie pas rentrer, comme me le prouve Sheppard : au lieu de simplement redresser l'appareil, mon pilote le fait s'enrouler autour de lui-même. Du moins, c'est l'impression que ça donne. Le monde change de sens, je me sens m'enfoncer dans mon siège comme pour regagner le ventre de ma mère, mon cœur se demande dans quel sens pomper, puis la remontée me colle sur place.

Wow.

Juste _wow_. C'est sensationnel !

« Ça va derrière ? demande Sheppard en tournant la tête vers moi.

Évidemment ! Il en a d'autres des comme ça ?

« Vous ne pourriez pas regarder devant vous au lieu de poser des questions stupides ? rétorquai -je. Il serait tellement dommage de percuter un poids-lourd.

- Et tellement probable !

Il se remet dans le bon sens.

« Soyez sage et conduisez, Kirk, conclus-je.

Je le vois sourire dans le reflet du cockpit, mais il ne répond pas. Il se contente de looping-er, à nouveau.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

- Pourquoi, pas vous ?

- Au risque de nous décevoir, si, énormément.

- Vous ne voyez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je recommence ? demande-t-il en penchant déjà le manche de nouveau.

- Pas du tout.

Et il recommence. J'adore cet homme. Mais ne le lui dites pas, d'accord ?

...

Ce vol-ci est totalement différent du premier. Sheppard vole en ligne droite et en courbes douces, les quelques loopings qu'il exécute sont plus plaisants que dérangeants et laissent à mon délicat estomac le temps de retrouver sa place avant de changer à nouveau d'inclinaison. C'est… sensationnel.

Dans le reflet du cockpit, je peux voir les gestes de Sheppard, anticiper les réponses de l'appareil et essayer d'analyser le plus de sensations possibles. Je veux ressentir, comme la première fois. Celle-ci sera sans doute la dernière, alors autant en profiter. Genre, _vraiment_ en profiter. Et observer son expression. Il a les sourcils froncés et est concentré, mais ses épaules et la torsion de sa bouche trahissent sa satisfaction – son plaisir, oserai-je dire. Il s'éclate.

Moi aussi. Je vole ! Je _vole._ Aucun de mes doctorats ne suffit à m'empêcher de m'extasier. Je vole. C'est incroyable – même pour un Atlante : Moi, Rodney McKay, génie des génies des deux galaxies connues (et sûrement des autres, mais tenons-nous en aux faits établis), sillonne l'espace intergalactique à bord d'un chasseur de conception Asgardo-terrienne (Terro-asgarde ?) piloté par un militaire effronté possédant une grande ressemblance avec le Capitaine Kirk (et pas que les oreilles, vous me suivez ?) et doté du gène des Lantiens. Wow ! (bis)

« Rodney ?

- Hm ?

- Jetez donc un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et regardez le jardin.

Le jardin ? Je cesse d'observer l'espace par-dessus le casque de Sheppard (pour une fois que sa tête est bien ronde, uh !), me penche légèrement et tend le cou pour regarder à travers le cockpit. 0h Seigneur !

Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que ça dérive ? Animal, végétal, autre ? Est-ce que ça a une consistance ? Est-ce une illusion d'optique créée par de l'hydrogène enflammé ? (Et dans ce cas-là, pouvons-nous échapper à explosion ?)

« Sheppard, vous avez vu ça ?

- Quoi, la barbe à papa géante ?

_Barbe à papa géante._ Nous sommes en présence d'un phénomène non-identifié potentiellement néfaste et/ou productif de nature inconnue et il le compare à _une barbe à papa_ – **géante** ? Des singes qui parlent, je vous dis…

Bien que, honnêtement, ça en ait un peu la couleur (j'insiste sur le 'un peu'. Ce n'est pas une barbe à papa, géante ou non. De toute manière, il n'y a pas de glucose dans l'espace, voilà). Une nappe brumeuse rose virant par endroit au fuchsia dessine une série d'anneaux concentriques et semble s'enrouler autour d'elle-même, stagnant sans progression à cet endroit. J'ignore sa composition, ainsi que la raison ou le processus de son existence, mais c'est bel et bien là. C'est extraordinaire.

« C'est fantastique !

- Je savais que ça vous plairait…

- Si ça _me plaît_ ? Vous plaisantez, là ! C'est carrément génial !

- Plus que vous ?

- Évidemment, largement !

- Eh bien Rodney, si j'avais su que j'entendrais ça un jour…

- Hein ?

Rembobinage s'il vous plaît ? Merci.

… 0h le petit salaud ! Ça ne sera pas laissé impuni !

« 0ui, enfin, si j'étais une manifestation inconnue, rectifiai-je, je serais bien plus géniale que ça, naturellement.

- Huhu…

- Vous êtes horripilant Sheppard !

Il sourit.

« Puisque je suis _« horripilant »_, je ne vous propose pas de voir ça de plus près, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous déteste. Vraiment. Vous en avez conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

- 0ui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bien, conclus-je en croisant les bras, bien enfoncé dans mon siège.

Et _non_, ce n'est pas puéril. C'est le signe d'une géniale contrariété.

...

« Il est temps de rentrer, McKay.

Les mots de Sheppard mettent un certain temps à pénétrer le voile contemplatif qui entoure mon esprit, et un de plus à prendre du sens : rentrer.

Quoi, _déjà_ ?

« Nous sommes en vol depuis deux heures, répond Sheppard (confirmant le fait qu'il lit dans les pensées, car il est évident que je ne marmonne pas sans m'en apercevoir, absolument _pas_) L'appareil n'a plus de carburant excédentaire.

En d'autres mots, si on continue de voler, on ne pourra plus revenir.

« 0h. Très bien.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine, Rodney, me dit-il doucement.

- Hmmm.

Une prochaine, vraiment ? Je l'espère.

Je sens l'appareil virer doucement. Direction le Dédale. Il est temps de reposer les pieds sur le sol, en bon Terrien que tu es. Retrouver la gravité, les équipages et mes singes parlants, oisillons du nid Atlantis.

« John ?

- Oui Rodney ?

- … Merci.

Après tout, si l'Homme était fait pour voler, il aurait des ailes.

Assez grandes pour prendre son envol.

**

* * *

**

***** : Réponse du Major John Sheppard au Général Jack 0'Neill dans le premier épisode lorsque Jack lui demande pourquoi il veut voler. (extrait de la VF)

... ... ...

Cette deuxième vignette est bien plus longue que la première, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie au McKay première personne, je ne suis pas sûre de le maîtriser totalement…

A bientôt pour la troisième vignette !

_Lyly[u]_


	3. L'envol

J'Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Bêta-lectrice : Fire Serendipity

* * *

**L'ENVOL**

**...**

Un laboratoire, ce n'est jamais vide. Pas celui d'Atlantis, du moins. Il y a toujours un pauvre bougre présent pour donner l'alerte au commandement (comprenez, dans l'ordre : moi, Sheppard, Elizabeth) en cas de dysfonctionnement, même quelconque – ici, ça peut vous tuer plus sûrement que la Peste noire. Je congédie l'importun et le regarde quitter hâtivement mon labo, trop heureux qu'il est de pouvoir retrouver sa couche. Je me retrouve seul en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Moi aussi, j'aimerais regagner mon lit. J'aimerais même beaucoup. Je suis psychologiquement et émotionnellement épuisé. Mais l'adrénaline saturant mon organisme m'empêcherait ne serait-ce de fermer les yeux. S'apprêter à faire un pas dans le ravin avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y a cette petite racine qui pourrait avec beaucoup de chance peut-être vous sauver d'une mort affreuse a tendance à me faire ça. Ma seule option est de m'occuper, productivement si possible, le temps que les endorphines frappent et l'adrénaline ne se dissipe. Me voici donc dans mon labo, seul, en tête à tête avec mes joujoux électroniques.

Certains se détendent en buvant, en mangeant, en regardant la TV ou en volant moi, je bidouille. Je laisse mon esprit se concentrer uniquement sur ces soucis de commutation, de transmissions subliminiques et autres entrelacs complexes. Une bonne équation me lave très bien le cerveau.

Je prends place devant notre dernier projet en date (avant-dernier si l'on compte nos bidouillages désespérés pour encore une fois sauver notre fabuleuse cité) et commence une série de petits tests (sûrement inutiles, mais on ne sait jamais, et puis il faut bien que je m'occupe) en soupirant.

Je veux des vacances.

...

Combien de fois avons-nous frôlé la mort depuis notre arrivée sur Atlantis ? 10 ? 20 ? 50 ? 120 ?

La bonne réponse est : _beaucoup trop pour en tenir le compte_. Et c'est ça l'effrayant de la chose.

La vie humaine lambda – _ma_ vie humaine – ne devrait pas comporter tant de risques qu'on ne se soucie plus de les compter, ou qu'on ne peut plus tous se les rappeler.

Par la Pomme newtonienne, je suis un scientifique, moi ! J'ai pas pour vocation de faire le GI-Joe intergalactique contre d'énormes et hideuses créatures vertes reptiliennes à tendances vampiriques, des populations de fermiers nazis jouant aux assembleurs nucléaires dans leurs sous-sols, ou des robots super évolués capable d'imiter la texture de l'_épiderme_ humain. Ma vocation, c'est de chercher, de _trouver_, de comprendre, d'_appendre_.

Encore quelques heures plus tôt, nous avons – une fois de plus – échappé à la mort de peu – notamment grâce à moi, je dois dire, que feraient-ils donc sans moi ? – et j'ignore combien de temps encore je pourrai continuer. La vie ici est épuisante, éreintante, exténuante – _usante_, *tuante*; nous courons d'une menace à une autre sans nous arrêter, sans sembler prendre de pause, et même lorsqu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose (pas grand-chose, et non rien, car il ne se passe **jamais** _rien_ sur Atlantis) la menace d'un danger potentiellement catastrophique persiste tellement fortement, géante épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos minuscules têtes, qu'on ne s'en rend même pas compte.

À croire qu'Atlantis est un aimant à situations mortellement dangereuses. J'aurais dû rester en Russie… Là-bas au moins, je n'expérimentais pas le risque d'une nouvelle mort particulièrement atroce chaque semaine !

0ui, mais la vie était aussi beaucoup moins palpitante… souffle une petite voix dans mon esprit (dont les intonations casse-cou ressemblent énormément à celles de Sheppard, d'ailleurs. C'est dérangeant.)

Ah ça oui, pour palpiter, elle palpite la vie sur Atlantis ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

Le F-302 avec Sheppard, par exemple.

Mais ça en valait la peine, murmure à nouveau la petite voix. Ça en vaut toujours la peine. Voler ! _Voler_.

Bon, _certes_. Ça en valait, a valu, et vaut la peine. La vie est tellement merveilleuse ici ! La technologie des Anciens est fascinante ! Qu'est-ce que la zone 51 à côté de ça ? De -tout- _ça_ ?

Et puis il y a les composantes humaines, aussi – l'équipe : Teyla, Sheppard, Ford Elizabeth, Radek, Carson (même s'ils attendront mon lit de mort pour le savoir, tous, autant qu'ils sont. Ou le leur. Ce qui, hypothétiquement peut arriver dans très peu de temps. Enfin, bref.). Et, hmm, _peut-être_, aussi, même si c'était éphémère, le vol.

Je pense que je comprends Sheppard, maintenant. Un peu.

Peut-être.

Voler…

...

Peut-être aurais-je besoin, moi aussi, d'un exutoire. Comme Teyla, ou Sheppard. Teyla médite, Sheppard vole. Ce qui est un peu injuste, parce qu'il vole bien plus que Teyla ne peut méditer, mais l'inégalité des forces semble régner en maître dans cette galaxie, de toute façon.

Le ciel est clair aujourd'hui. Une brise très légère souffle, marine – salée. Atlantica lèche paresseusement, presque affectueusement, les jetées de notre cité. Peut-être devrais-je me (re)mettre à nager. J'aimais bien. Ici, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de chlore…

L'onde et l'azur se confondent en une seule et même étendue onctueuse, attirante. Le bleu presque blanc du ciel se dédouble dans la transparence de l'océan. Peut-on se noyer dans le ciel ?

Que c'est agaçant ! Pourquoi ne puis-je cesser de penser au ciel ? C'est Sheppard le pilote, pas moi ! Le ciel n'est pas à moi. Moi, j'ai…

Quoi ?

La science ? L'intelligence ?

L'inertie. L'immobilité. Mon esprit court mais mon corps stagne.

Seigneur.

C'est…

Je suis paralysé.

Planté les deux pieds au sol, cloué par la masse de mon savoir et de mon égo, pétrifié par ma lâcheté et mon individualisme.

… effrayant.

Seigneur !

L'apparition d'un vaisseau Ruche en face de moi n'aurait pas eu un effet différent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été frappé en plein visage, et en pleines tripes. Fort. Je n'ai jamais été prône à l'auto-analyse – les introspections, c'est pas pour moi. 0n dit souvent d'elles qu'elles sont des amantes violentes et souvent choquantes, presque douloureuses – ce à quoi je répondais, à qui (ne) me le demandait (pas) qu'en ce cas, il n'y avait qu'à pas les pratiquer..

Alors pourquoi me retrouvé-je dans cette situation, assis sur la jetée d'Atlantis avec le sentiment de tomber dans un ravin ?

La réponse, en soi, est assez simple : bidouiller, réfléchir, triturer et décortiquer ne suffit plus.

Entendons-nous bien : travailler sur cette cité est absolument fabuleux. C'est le rêve le plus fantastique jamais réalisé. Même après tout ce temps, cela semble parfois encore bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il y a plus à faire, à découvrir, à comprendre, à accomplir ici qu'on ne peut espérer en une seule vie. Mais c'est aussi extrêmement périlleux.

Nous risquons la mort chaque jour qui naît. Le taux d'adrénaline, sur ce vaisseau, dans cette galaxie, n'est jamais nul. 0n apprend à vivre avec, bien sûr. Mais ça change – les choses, les gens. Ça _m_'a changé. Le travail intellectuel ne me suffit plus. M'asseoir devant mon plan de travail et perdre mon esprit dans les méandres techniques et théoriques de mon intellect n'est plus suffisant. Ça se rapproche trop de ce qu'il me faut faire sur une base hebdomadaire pour nous sauver la vie. C'est ce pourquoi je suis là – décortiquer cette technologie, garder les miens en vie – c'est mon _travail_. Ça ne m'évade plus. Il me faut autre chose, quelque chose de différent.

Oui, mais quoi ?

Je suis un brillant et génial _scientifique_. Rien d'autre. Je ne suis ni sportif ni littéraire. Me défouler sur un sac de son ou remplacer mes peurs par les déboires sentimentaux de quelque pucelle énamourée est hors de question. Que reste-t-il ?

La contemplation du ciel, peut-être ? S'il pouvait détenir autant de réponses qu'il ne causait d'obsessions…

0h. Mon. Dieu.

Sheppard ! Où est Sheppard ? Sheppard !

Je dois le voir. _Maintenant_.

...

Je trouve ma cible dans le hangar à Jumper, occupée à bidouiller sur le toit du n°1. Elle ne réagit pas à mon entrée, mais répond à mon appel. Cessant toute activité, elle s'accroupit au bord de l'arrondi du toit et se penche vers moi.

« 0ui McKay ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je veux voler.

Sheppard sourit sans ouvrir la bouche et toute sa posture irradie soudain la satisfaction.

« Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin venir… Je vous attends depuis deux mois.

Depuis ce second merveilleux vol. Ah, le saligaud, il me connaît bien !

« Certains ici doivent travailler, _Colonel_, répliqué-je.

- 0ui, il paraît, dit-il avec une mimique de son cru – ce type est un adolescent dopé aux hormones de croissance, y a pas d'autre moyen. 0u alors, on peut voler.

Nous sommes seuls dans le hangar et ses mots, prononcés d'une voix douce, résonnent autour de moi. _Voler_.

« 0ui, dis-je en acquiesçant, la gorge soudain nouée d'excitation. Voler, coassé-je. Ça me semble bien.

Sheppard me sourit encore et saute du PuddleJumper pour atterrir près de moi. Je sens son attention, tout entière concentrée sur moi. _Seigneur_,

je vais m'envoler.

... ... ...

Voici donc la dernière vignette de ce triptyque Rodney-centric. J'avais envie de faire voler Rodney, et qui mieux que Sheppard pour l'y convier ?

En tant que génie, et scientifique, et autres choses, il m'a parut sensé qu'il veuille voler. Il vit dans l'espace ! Pourquoi ne pas voler, histoire de compléter la chose ? :)

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette série, m'essayer au PoV Rodney est très intéressant, il a une personnalité tellement fascinante (et chiante, oui, mais on l'aime comme ça notre Rodney) J'espère qu'elle vous aura tout aussi plu ;) Merci beaucoup pour vos généreuses reviews ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu ;)

Remerciez également (chaleureusement) Serendipity, qui fait du super bon boulot sur un fandom quelle n'aime pas du tout !

_Lyly[__u__]_


End file.
